Ya te Olvide
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot Este fic aparece en la cuenta de Ladies Kou, debido a que fue realizado para el Reto Cumpleañero 2015.One-shot Songfic par celebrar el cumple de nuestra estrella. Años después Three Ligths regresa y hacen un concierto donde Seiya estrena este sencillo (Ya te olvide- Yuridia). Serena lo busca porque se dio cuenta que lo ama y él entonces le dedica en pleno concierto


**_Este fic aparece en la cuenta de Ladies Kou, debido a que fue realizado para el Reto Cumpleañero 2015._**

 ** _Summary: One-shot_** ** _Songfic par celebrar el cumple de nuestra estrella. Años después Three Ligths regresa y hacen un concierto donde Seiya estrena este sencillo (Ya te olvide- Yuridia). Serena lo busca porque se dio cuenta que lo ama y él entonces le dedica en pleno concierto la canción._**

 ** _Sailor Moon - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Angst - Chapters: 1_**

 ** _K. Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter Usagi T./Serena/Bunny/Sailor Moon. Makoto K./Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Motoki- Complete_**

 ** _Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esta historia es de mi autoría y ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro._**

.

.

.

 **Ya te Olvide**

.

.

.

 ** _Ya te olvidé, vuelvo a ser libre otra vez._** ** _  
_**.

Ya había olvidado la sensación de esta atmosfera sobre mi piel, como mis dedos se deslizan entre las ráfagas de viento. Ya había olvidado ese aroma… El vibrar de los cuerpos humanos, ésa energía y estrés que tanto me abruma. Ésa inconcebible inquietud que aguarda en los ojos de cada individuo….

.

.

Pareciera que fue ayer la primera vez que pise éste planeta, que sentí los rayos del sol entretejerse en los lentes oscuros que traía en aquel aeropuerto… cuando la vi por primera vez.

.

.

.

 ** _Vuelvo a volar hacia mi vida que está lejos_** ** _  
_**.

Este día no ha sido la excepción, todos los que he pasado aquí, en el planeta tierra, tienden a comenzar igual: con culpas y remordimiento, terminando con la sabiduría y consejos de mis dos compañeros, que, más que compañeros son una extensión de mi, las únicas almas en el universo que han vivido y entendido todo lo que soy.

.

.

.

 ** _Y prohibida para ti,_** ** _  
_**.

Tomo mi guitarra, mi único amor verdadero, aquella que me acompañó entre versos y sonrisas, entre maldiciones y lagrimas. Ella, quien me ha hecho expresar todos mis ángulos, quien me ha consolado, día y noche, sin la luna.

Las pesadillas que tuve por meses, viéndola morir y yo como guerrera, sintiendo como se escaba de mis manos.

Viéndola alejarse con él.

.

.

.

 ** _Ya te olvidé, ya estás muy lejos de mí,_** ** _  
_**.

Aún no entiendo cuando dejaron de doler los días, como pasó el tiempo, con prisa, como si le urgiera acabar con el presente, y mandar todo al maldito pasado. No recuerdo cuando deje de despertar en las noches, cuando volví a sonreír sin sentirme culpable, cuando en verdad me alejé de mi bombón.

.

.

.

 ** _Tú lo lograste con herirme, lastimarme_** ** _  
_**.

Mucho tiempo me sentí morir, pensando en que yo fui el único culpable, por fijarme en el conejo de la luna, por haberme enamorado de esos ojos color cielo, por haber sucumbido a la imagen de la niña angelical, y haber perdido la razón por el corazón de ella.

Muchas veces pensé en escapar de mi planeta, y venir solo para contemplarla, para verla una vez más…

.

.

.

 ** _Y convertirme en no sé qué._** ** _  
_**.  
Creo que mi cabeza entendió que ella no era para mi, el día que toda la galaxia se regocijo por el nacimiento de la hija de la princesa de la luna y del soberano de la tierra. Pero mi corazón aún no lo comprendió.

Morí de rabia, de locura… me sentí como el hombre más miserable de la galaxia, maldije mi vida.

Aún recuerdo la cara de Yaten y Taiki, al ver como me hundía entre mi sentir, como se apagaba la luz de mi estrella.

.

.

Mi amada princesa del Fuego tenía un dicho: "deja que el viento revuelva tu cabello, y mientras, haz algo con tu mundo, por que el tiempo pasa y no regresa". Y es tan cierto.

.

.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, nuevamente en la tierra, sintiendo el viento sobre mi rostro, viendo como se despeina mi cabello. Regresando a un lugar que nunca creí volver a pisar. Pero debía hacerlo. Uno de mis mejores amigos se casa.

.

.

Aflojo la corbata. Hace años que no la usaba, pero la ocasión lo amerita.

Y claro, ¿cómo me vería con un traje y sin corbata en plena ceremonia?. Nunca me he visto mal, y dudo que llegue el día que eso suceda.

.

.

Acomodo las mangas de mi saco, debo verme impecable, como se vería cualquier padrino en una boda doble, sólo que yo soy aún mejor.

.

.

Miro el reloj que llevo en la muñeca, se supone que Yaten pasaría por mi.

Tal vez olvidó que llegaría hoy de Kinmoku… no dudo que eso pasó.

.

.

El ruido de un auto me hace salir de mi soliloquio, tal vez es hora de dejar los pensamientos a un lado, y concentrarme en el hoy.

-Ya te extrañaba Seiya.

-¡Yaten! Que gusto verte, te ha caído bien estar en el planeta tierra.

\- No digas estupideces Seiya. ¡Vamos! Que es tarde para la ceremonia.

.

.

Imaginé que el templo, en el que se realizará la ceremonia, sería más grande, que equivocado estuve.

Inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, sé que estará lleno de invitados, así que no quiero perderme algún detalle de la arquitectura.

La risa de un par de mujeres, me hace salir del trance en el que me ha sumergido la construcción.

-¡Seiya! ¡Viniste!, Taiki nos mencionó que posiblemente no vendrías.

-No podía perderme una boda en el planeta tierra, y menos una que es doble. Aparte, me han dicho que las novias lucen hermosas.

-Basta Seiya, nos harás enrojecer.

Mi risa fanfarrona, me hace recordar cuanto me encanta hacer que las jóvenes se sonrojen, y cuanto me gusta provocar esa situación.

El atuendo de las dos mujeres, me ha hecho pensar, que la ceremonia no será al estilo tradicional japonés. No dudo que Makoto lo haya solicitado así, siempre imaginé que ella era la más relajada.

.

.

El templo comienza a llenarse de fotógrafos y periodistas.

Olvidaba que aquí, en la tierra, aún somos famosos; nuestras canciones se siguen escuchando pese al paso de los años. En especial la de "Todokanu omoi". ¡Que recuerdos aquellos!

.

.

El tiempo comienza a pasar lento. El movimiento desesperado de mis dedos, hace evidente mi deseo por que este momento termine.

Muy posiblemente, por que la incomodidad del romanticismo, ha hecho estragos en mi madurez, o por que no quiero que las cámaras de los fotógrafos se deleiten con mi rostro.

¡Vaya! Ya imagino los titulares que aparecerán mañana en las revistas de espectáculos: ¿Quién diría que el gran Seiya Kou no será el primer "Three lights" en contraer nupcias?

Me maldigo un instante por estar aquí, por haber venido… Pero definitivamente vale la pena por ver a uno de mis mejores amigos casarse.

.

.

Miro a los reporteros tratando de acercarse a mi, y lo único que pienso es que necesito un plan de escape. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pensaría así, pero, el hartazgo del mundo del espectáculo en la tierra, ha llegado a mi límite. Es mejor no robar cámara.

Comienzo a caminar veloz…

.

.

.

 ** _Me atrapaste, me tuviste entre tus manos_**

.

Encuentro una puerta, y al abrirla, veo a una niña de ojos hermosos, puros y perfectos, llenos de misterio. No puedo evitar pensar que me recuerda a alguien, pero aún no sé a quien, ¿será esa perfecta inocencia que la adorna?.

-¡Seiya! Que gusto verte aquí en la tierra.

-¡Bombón! Que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí escondida?.

La niña corre a sus brazos, y es de esta forma que concluyo con la remembranza a la que me traía esa inocencia infantil. La última vez que supe algo de Usagi fue cuando nació de su hija, y toda la galaxia se regocijaba de felicidad por aquella noticia. La niña comienza a llorar.

-Que linda es tu hija bombón, se parece mucho a ti, en especial por como llora.

-Gracias Seiya, ella es lo único que me ha dado fuerzas, desde hace mucho tiempo es lo único…

.

.

.

 ** _Me enseñaste lo inhumano y lo infeliz que puedes ser_**

.  
La puerta de aquella habitación se abre, ¡que momento más oportuno de felicitar a los recién casados!.

-¡Taiki! Felicidades, tienes a una esposa muy hermosa, y a ti Ami, cuida mucho de él, es un hombre muy aburrido, pero te hará muy feliz.

-No me ayudes Seiya, mejor te presento a Motoki, él es nuestro nuevo manager, quiere hacer el reencuntro de Three Lights.

-Mucho gusto Seiya, en veradad que tengo muchas ideas…

-Basta Motoki, no hablen de trabajo, hoy quiero que mi esposo sea solo mío.

-Mucho gusto Motoki, ya hablaremos de eso después, sólo quiero felicitarte por tu matrimonio con una de las chicas más guapas del planeta.

.

.

.

 ** _Te fingiste exactamente enamorado_**

.

Salir de aquella habitación me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de este día, tanta miel comenzaba a empalagarme, y en especial con ella ahí.

Lo que más deseo es terminar con esto e irme a mi planeta. Sé que Yaten y Taiki han encontrado realmente su hogar aquí… pero yo no.

La voz de Usagi me hace detener mi camino.

Comienzo a escuchar su voz con palabras dulces, pidiéndome hablar con ella y escucharla. Pero mi tonto orgullo sólo hace contestar: "Será en otro momento bombón", y mis piernas me hacen alejarme de ahí.

.

.

.

 ** _Aunque nunca me has amado yo lo se_**

.

Comienza la velada, alegría y risas por doquier; algunas mujeres se acercan a mi para pedirme un autógrafo, un par de fotos y un beso, no puedo reusarme ante las suplicas aquellas mujeres, ¿cómo, el gran Seiya Kou, no cumpliría sus deseos?, si ellas siguen siendo seguidoras fieles de mi música.

A un par de ella las reconozco, fueron las que nos acosaron, a Taiki, Yaten y a mi, en un hotel hace años atrás, cuando el grupo "Three lights" estaba en su mejor momento.

.

.

.

 ** _Me dijiste que jamás podría olvidarte_**

.

Veo a lo lejos a la rubia de coletas, acompañada de su hermosa bebé de coletas rosadas y de su esposo. Desde que lo conocí pensé que hacen una linda pareja.

Pero lo único que pienso es en la necesidad de un "trago" para pasarme el mal sabor de boca.

.

.

.  
 ** _Que después iría a rogarte y a pedirte bésame_** ** _  
_**.

Había olvidado lo bien que sabe un "trago" cuando pienso en unos ojos color azul cielo, y el whisky del planeta tierra tiene un sabor a madera que me ha encantado, tal vez así acompañe esta velada entre "yo y yo" como se merece, esperando a que esto termine pronto para poderme ir a casa.

La voz de mi irónico amigo me hace salir de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, así que esta noche has deseado celebrar con nosotros, sin principio ni fin.

-Aún que no lo creas Yaten estoy muy feliz por la boda de Taiki, y si, estoy celebrando este acontecimiento.

-¡Claro! ¿Será porqué sólo bebes cuando piensas en Usagi?

Las palabras certeras de Yaten, entraron como cuchillas en mi cabeza, regresándome a la realidad.

.

.

.

 ** _Yo luche contra el amor que te tenía y se fue y ahora_**

.

La voz de Taiki interrumpió el reclamo.

-Así que aquí están, los he buscado por todos lados, Seiya ¿cómo ves lo del reencuentro de Three Lights? Yaten y yo lo hemos discutido desde hace semanas con Motoki.

-Me parece interesante, es sólo que no permaneceré en la tierra.

-Seiya, pero podrías venir algunas ocasiones, y probar si este proyecto funciona, ¿no vas a decir que "ya no te gusta la atención de tanta gente"?

-Es cierto que me gustaría volver a los escenarios, la música es nuestra vida, pero, ¿no sé si podría estar cómodo en este planeta?. Aparte, desde que ustedes se fueron de Kinmoku, tuve que asumir el mando de capitán de los tres ejércitos reales, así que mi deber se encuentra del otro lado de la galaxia.

-¡Claro mártir! ¡Como estas solo allá!, ¿no me digas que Yumi, Loto y Takeshi no te ayudan?

-Basta Yaten. Esta bien Seiya, te entendemos, pero has el intento en esta noche, hagamos la prueba.

-¡En este momento!, ¡oigan eso es imposible!... estoy oxidado, hace años que no tomo un micrófono.

-Vamos Seiya, hagamos la prueba, prácticamente somos sólo 200 personas aquí. Y ya, dependiendo de como te sientas, tomas la decisión del reencuentro de Three Lights.

.

.

Odio que me convenzan así… me conocen demasiado bien, como para no seguir la rutina de siempre. Así que cumpliré el deseo de mis amigos, con el pesar de mi ser.

Me encuentro frente al espejo, como lo hacia antes, cuando iba a salir a cantar. Deseando sea la ultima vez que este en la tierra. O ¿quién sabe?, tal vez sea la nueva primera vez de muchas más.

.

.

Al momento de salir de aquel camerino improvisado, contemplo los ojos azules de quien me espera afuera, atenta, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo como con su mirada me sigue, erguida, acompañada por la novia de uno de mis amigos y la esposa del otro.

.

.

-Buenas noches a todos, antes que nada quiero felicitar a uno de mis mejores amigos por su boda, y Taiki, si no cuidas a esa bella mujer, no respondo por nuestra amistad. También quiero felicitar a Motoki, quien de igual forma contrajo nupcias el día de hoy, y quien ha sido el culpable de esta idea. Cantaremos en esta ocasión una canción muy distinta a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero es una melodía muy personal, así que espero les guste.

.

.

.

 ** _Ya te olvide._** ** _  
_** ** _Ya te olvidé, ya estás muy lejos de mí,_** ** _  
_** ** _Tú lo lograste con herirme, lastimarme_** ** _  
_** ** _Y convertirme en no sé qué._** ** _  
_** ** _Me atrapaste, me tuviste entre tus manos_** ** _  
_** ** _Me enseñaste lo inhumano y lo infeliz que puedes ser_** ** _  
_** ** _Te fingiste exactamente enamorado_** ** _  
_** ** _Aunque nunca me has amado yo lo se_** ** _  
_** ** _Me dijiste que jamás podría olvidarte_** ** _  
_** ** _Que después iría a rogarte y a pedirte bésame_** ** _  
_** ** _Yo luche contra el amor que te tenía y se fue y ahora_** ** _  
_** ** _Ya te olvide._** ** _  
_** ** _Te fingiste exactamente enamorado_** ** _  
_** ** _Aunque nunca me has amado yo lo se_** ** _  
_** ** _Me dijiste que jamás podría olvidarte_** ** _  
_** ** _Que después iría a rogarte y a pedirte bésame_** ** _  
_** ** _Yo luche contra el amor que te tenía y se fue y ahora_** ** _  
_** ** _Ya te olvide… y ahora ya te olvide…_**

.

.

.

Cantamos como sí nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.

Nos sentimos como adolecentes otra vez, llenos de ese entusiasmo, de esa extraña vibra que tiene la música.

Agradecemos alegres de aquel momento; abrazo a Taiki y a Yaten ensimismado de esta experiencia, embriagado de los gritos y ovaciones hacia nosotros. Es algo que necesitábamos sentir otra vez, los aplausos, la energía de estar sobre el escenario.

Pensar que la historia comienza otra vez.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias chic s por leerlo! Espero les haya gustado. Y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiya Kou!_**


End file.
